


Small Favors by susiecarter [traduzione]

by Koan_abyss



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Caretaking, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Italian translation, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Non è che Bruce abbia esattamente intenzione di cominciare a fare cose carine per Clark. Ma una volta cominciato, non riesce a smettere—e forse Clark non vuole che ci provi.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	Small Favors by susiecarter [traduzione]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Favors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093371) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> Un'altra traduzione di susiecarter. Di nuovo, vi consiglio tutte le sue storie:)

La prima volta quasi non conta.

Bruce non intende darle significato. Tipicamente il suo lavoro giornaliero include investigazioni a lungo termine. E lui, in qualche modo, le apprezza; gli indizi che si incastrano al loro posto uno dietro l’altro, ogni frammento di attenzione che può mettere in opera applicata all’obbiettivo, quei momenti d’ispirazione come argento vivo che restituiscono tutto con improvvisa, appagante chiarezza. Ma anche nei problemi più semplici c’è un’innegabile attrattiva. Problemi che sono a malapena problemi: problemi che sono facili da risolvere.

Non intende ascoltare di sfuggita Barry e Clark che parlano. Non sta nemmeno origliando, non in modo rilevante. La Sala ha una cucina, perché i bisogni metabolici di Barry fanno sì che sia affamato ad ogni ora del giorno. Bruce aveva deciso che, in un certo senso, si trattava di uno degli aspetti dell’assicurare che la squadra nel suo complesso fosse equipaggiata quanto meglio possibile, garantire a Barry una fonte illimitata di calorie.

Bruce sta lavando i piatti; l’acciottolio della ceramica e il tintinnare delle posate devono sentirsi nel salotto dall’altra parte della hall, dove sono seduti Barry e Clark. E, per contro, lui sente le loro voci, mentre parlano con voce normale.

Barry sta spiegando qualcosa a Clark. Bruce realizza dopo i primi tre minuti che il soggetto della discussione è di fatto un elaborato sistema che Barry ha ideato per gli snack, mettendo a confronto valori cruciali come gusto, contenuto di zuccheri, e “il vincolarsi a colorazioni non presenti in natura”. Si concede di alzare gli occhi al soffitto; ma può sentire la tentazione dei muscoli agli angoli della propria bocca di sollevarsi.

Lascia che le parole scorrano attorno a lui, senza più ascoltare davvero quanto semplicemente conscio del loro suono. Clark ride, una volta e poi di nuovo; è bello sentirlo. Bruce cerca di non soffermarcisi più di così.

E poi all’improvviso la voce di Barry si alza di tono.

“—i tuoi preferiti? Sul serio?”

“Senti,” dice Clark, bonario, fingendosi sulla difensiva, “non possiamo avere tutti dei _sistemi_. Non sto dicendo che sono il migliore snack mai inventato, dico solo che mi piacciono. Praticamente vivevo solo di quelli,” corregge dopo un attimo, “quand’ero un ragazzino, per un paio d’anni. È passato un sacco di tempo, ma mi prende ancora la smania per loro di tanto in tanto.”

“Ma i _teddy grahams_ al cioccolato,” fa Barry, in tono quasi meravigliato. “Sono dello stesso colore dei loro ingredienti! Non so proprio cosa fare con te, sul serio.”

Clark ride di nuovo. “Sto solo dicendo che sono buoni.” Resta in silenzio per un attimo, e quando parla di nuovo la sua voce è più dolce, un po’ malinconica. “Mi ricordano casa. Hanno—sapore di casa, suppongo.” E poi si schiarisce la gola e aggiunge, più ironico, “Una volta ne ho rubato tre scatole dalla dispensa e le ho mangiate tutte di fila. Ma’ pensava che sarei stato male.”

“Be’, d’accordo,” concede Barry, “questo è un genere di dedizione che posso rispettare,” e poi si sente un suono che Bruce riconosce con un po’ di ritardo come quello di un cinque scambiato a mezz’aria.

Non è niente. Non ha importanza. Clark probabilmente si è anche dimenticato di averne parlato.

Ma quando Bruce mette assieme l’ordine del mese successivo per rifornire le provviste dalla Sala, esita per un lungo momento, e poi aggiunge uno scatolone di teddy grahams al cioccolato.

Non si aspetta che ne venga fuori niente. Non è alla Sala quando Clark scopre la loro esistenza, ma deduce che sia successo quando ne nota una scatola aperta su quello che è ufficialmente designato come “ripiano snack” (così contrassegnato, in effetti, da un paio di post-it di due colori diversi, uno per parola, nello stampatello pendente di Barry).

E Clark certamente non sembra dispiaciuto, a giudicare dalla velocità con cui le scatole cominciano a scomparire. Neppure sembra interessato ad affrontare Bruce a riguardo. E certamente deve sapere che è ancora Bruce ad occuparsi di persona di tutti gli acquisti più importanti per la Sala, ma forse pensa che sia Barry il responsabile di questa particolare indulgenza, o che Barry lo abbia chiesto direttamente a Bruce e che lui lo abbia assecondato.

Bruce non cerca ringraziamenti. Se mai, il pensiero gli fa serrare il petto nervosamente. Se Clark avesse pensato che fosse così, se avesse creduto che Bruce lo avesse fatto per assicurarsi la sua gratitudine—

Non è così. In effetti, Bruce avrebbe dovuto pensare a fare qualcosa del genere mesi fa, avrebbe dovuto far girare a tutti membri della Lega una richiesta per una lista di piccoli generi di conforto, gustativi o d’altro genere, che apprezzerebbero avere alla Sala.

Butterà giù qualcosa la prossima settimana.

* * *

È stato una volta. Un capriccio. Non intende continuare a farlo.

È solo che di tanto in tanto, certe opportunità si presentano. Non avrebbe mai dovuto esserci una seconda volta; ma c’è. Una seconda, e poi una terza, una quarta.

Clark deve lavorare fino a tardi al Planet a volte. Essere Superman significa che viene di continuo interrotto, e non è sempre facile per lui recuperare il tempo perduto. E se Bruce dovesse organizzare una consegna per una cena d’asporto, già pagata, all’ufficio, di sicuro sarebbe solo ragionevole. Sono questioni della Lega, in un certo senso, a causare il problema. È qualcosa che Bruce ha il diritto di sistemare.

L’unico nome che dà per le consegne è quello di Clark. E se Clark sospetta qualcosa, non lo dice. Magari pensa che si tratti di Lois, o persino di Perry.

Una volta Clark e Diana si compatiscono a vicenda coi loro comunicatori per la difficoltà di trovare il tempo di occuparsi delle faccende di tutti i giorni—perché una velocità sovrumana, l’abilità di saltare interi quartieri, non è proprio d’aiuto quando Clark sta per finire il suo bloc notes e gliene servirebbe uno nuovo.

Bruce ne compra una dozzina, ne fa piazzare una pila ordinata nello scaffale della cancelleria al Planet e corrompe Lois con del caffè perché ne lasci uno sulla scrivania di Clark. E per non dirgli da dove arrivano, nel caso lo chiedesse.

(Questo richiede una seconda mazzetta in cioccolata, e Lois gli regala una lunga occhiata piatta che dice che può prendere in giro se stesso, ma non lei.

Bruce la ignora con cura.)

Una volta, Clark arriva a una riunione della Lega con la fronte un po’ corrucciata; una rigidità intorno agli occhi, alla bocca. Le vaghe domande di Bruce sono accolte con la timida spiegazione che Clark può capire quando i neon negli uffici del Planet stanno per raggiungere il limite: sei settimane prima del tempo, cominciano a ronzare in un modo che lui fa fatica a escludere dalla mente, e questo pesa sulla sua concentrazione. Non è un mal di testa. Ma per Superman è la cosa più vicina ad averne uno, in condizioni normali.

Bruce decide di implementare la politica di risparmio energetico che riguarda tutti gli uffici e gli affiliati delle Wayne Enterprises, inclusa la Wayne Entertainment, e nel giro di un mese, l’edificio del Planet e il personale sono passati all’illuminazione a LED.

Questa è giustificabile, quasi. È una valida scelta economica che comporterà una riduzione dei costi di illuminazione, anche se è stato Clark ha fornire lo spunto per la tempistica.

Quindi Bruce non comincia a pensare di essersi avvicinato a una linea da rispettare. Non proprio.

Non finché non si ritrova al telefono con Martha Kent, a cercare di spiegarle perché vuole pagarle il viaggio fino a Metropolis per il weekend ma non vuole che lei dica a Clark che lo ha fatto.

Gli è sembrato logico quando ci ha pensato. Clark non ha altri impegni per il fine settimana; ne ha fatto cenno durante l’ultima riunione della Lega, al solito momento a una quindicina di minuti dalla fine ufficiale dell’incontro, quando inevitabilmente la conversazione degenera in chiacchiere personali. Sembrava stanco. Bruce sa che Martha gli ha fatto una visita a sorpresa almeno una volta prima, e che Clark era stato contentissimo di vederla. Bruce sa anche che lei non può permettersi di farlo regolarmente. Ma questo è qualcosa che lui può correggere.

Martha, però, non sembra del tutto convinta, e il suo silenzio pungente è sorprendentemente espressivo.

Bruce si sente improvvisamente messo all’angolo.

“Capisco,” dice lei alla fine. “Be’, sa il cielo se rifiuterei un’occasione di vedere Clark—e anche tu lo sai, o non avresti provato a metterla in questi termini con me.”

“Martha—”

“Sei arrivato a sei cene, lo sai,” aggiunge, netta e inflessibile.

Bruce fa una smorfia. Lui e Martha hanno un contratto in essere che potrebbe benissimo essere scritto col sangue: se lui vuole pagare per qualcosa, deve permetterle di dargli da mangiare. Il numero di cene per appianare il risultato è più che proporzionato al costo, secondo Bruce, ma con Martha è considerevolmente difficile discutere.

“Capito,” accetta.

“D’accordo. Non glielo dirò. Ma se lo chiede,” lo avverte lei, “non gli mentirò, neppure. Terrò fuori il tuo nome. Ma se vuole una spiegazione, allora un amico mi ha fatto un regalo molto generoso.”

Bruce chiude gli occhi.

“Grazie,” dice piano.

“Oh, dolcezza,” risponde Martha con più affetto di quanto lui si meriti, “se pensi che verrò fin là e non rimarrai incastrato a pranzo con noi almeno un giorno, conviene che ci ripensi.”

Bruce sbuffa una risata, e accetta doverosamente.

* * *

A posteriori, ci vuole più tempo di quanto Bruce si sarebbe aspettato, perché i nodi vengano al pettine.

Non sembra essere la visita di Martha a scatenare tutto. Bruce non sa cosa sia, non riesce a immaginarlo; la lista si è fatta via via più lunga, una voce alla volta.

Ma dev’essere stato qualcosa. Deve esserci una ragione perché Clark scelga finalmente di andare a cercare Bruce nella sua stanza da lavoro alla Sala.

Bruce non è sorpreso di sentire dei passi. Non è neanche sorpreso del fatto che siano quelli di Clark. Clark finisce spesso per gravitare attorno a chiunque sia alla Sala quando c’è anche lui. Sembra che non gli piaccia stare da solo.

Ma Bruce alza gli occhi dalla sua postazione di lavoro, e l’espressione di Clark gli sembra subito inusuale. Una particolare combinazione di incertezza e serietà, le linee gravi e severe che il suo volto assume così raramente senza l’uniforme.

E poi Clark dice a bassa voce, “Io—penso che dovremmo parlare.”

Bruce aspetta con cura che passi il primo gelido impeto di allarme; controlla il respiro, mantiene la propria espressione neutrale. “Certo,” concorda.

Clark sa. Questo è il suo primo pensiero. Clark sa, e sente il bisogno di dire a Bruce che ha passato un limite con questa cosa. Che è troppo, che il peso totale dell’attenzione di Bruce è come sempre eccessivo. O forse pretenderà di sapere se è tutto da intendersi come una specie di prolungata apologia; se Bruce è onestamente abbastanza folle da credere che cambiare qualche lampadina sia sufficiente a fare ammenda per i suoi errori.

In quel caso, naturalmente, Bruce avrà una risposta. Non lo è, e lui lo sa; è pienamente preparato a riconoscere che non potrà mai essere abbastanza.

Se Clark vuole che lui fornisca una spiegazione—

Dovrebbe essere altrettanto diretto. Voleva aiutare. Voleva rendere a Clark la vita più facile. Più facile, migliore, in tutti quegli aspetti minori che Bruce è in grado di controllare.

(Quello sarebbe un miglioramento? Qualcosa che Clark vorrebbe sentire? La sua morte è in un certo senso attribuibile alla smania di controllo di Bruce; ammettere di essere ancora soggetto ai medesimi impulsi, con la stessa intensità fondamentalmente, anche se ora sono diretti completamente in un’altra direzione—Cristo, non può dire una cosa del genere—)

“Lo so che sei tu,” dice Clark, e poi, inspiegabilmente, abbassa un po’ il capo; la sua gola, le sue guance hanno cominciato ad arrossarsi. “Voglio dire, cioè—che sei tu che stai facendo tutte quelle cose per me. Il cibo e i, uhm. I regali. Le luci; anche quello eri tu, giusto?”

Bruce abbassa lo sguardo, in tacito consenso.

“E Ma’,” aggiunge Clark.

Bruce non può impedire ai suoi occhi di schizzare di nuovo sul viso di Clark.

E Clark, incredibilmente, ha cominciato a sorridere un po’. “Non ti ha tradito,” dice dolcemente. “Non esattamente. Ma lei ha—un modo quando parla di dire ‘amico’, quando ci prova.”

Cristo. Martha aveva promesso di non fare direttamente il suo nome; ma non aveva promesso di essere sottile a riguardo. Bruce si sfrega la bocca, caustico. Un errore da novellini, non inchiodarla meglio.

“Ad ogni modo, io volevo solo—” Clark si blocca. “Volevo solo dire—”

“Clark,” lo interrompe Bruce, sollevando una mano, un improvviso acuto presentimento.

Ma naturalmente non è abbastanza. “Volevo solo dirti ‘grazie’,” insiste Clark, cocciuto, impenitente. “Lo so che non l’hai fatto per quello. Lo so che stavi solo cerando di essere gentile, in un—in un modo da Pipistrello.”

“Un modo da Pipistrello,” ripete Bruce.

Clark arrossisce fino alle orecchie. “Lo sai, tutto—in segreto,” spiega. “In maniera inquietante, nel buio, da dietro un ammasso di monitor o qualcosa così. Ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è, lo apprezzo. Lo apprezzo un sacco, e volevo che lo sapessi. Non volevo che pensassi che non mi importava.” Si blocca di nuovo, mordendosi un labbro. “Mi importava. Mi importa.”

“Be’, in questo caso,” si sente dire Bruce, “Tu—prego.” Un pallido e pietoso eufemismo, ma dovrà bastare. “E suppongo dovrei dire a mia volta che qualunque cosa tu abbia bisogno, devi solo chiedere. Non devi star ad aspettare che io lo noti e—faccia il Pipistrello,” concede.

E non può nemmeno cominciare a immaginare perché; è solo il minimo che Clark merita di sentire da lui. Ma per qualche ragione, l’espressione di Clark si è fatta bizzarra e leggera, calda.

“D’accordo,” mormora Clark.

Non è fino a una buona mezz’ora dopo che Clark se n’è andato, la maggior parte della quale Bruce passa a fissare lo spazio dove si trovava, che si rende conto che le proprie parole potrebbero essere interpretate come se avesse voluto implicare che avrebbe continuato a fare quello che stava facendo.

Ma se è quello che Clark ha capito—be’. Non sembrava che gli dispiacesse.

* * *

Bruce si aspettava che gli sarebbe stato chiesto di trattenersi. Era preparato a farsi indietro, a ritirarsi. A dare spazio a Clark.

Non è successo. Ma quella non è una ragione per esagerare. Sarebbe irrazionale, trattare il tacito permesso di Clark come un incoraggiamento attivo.

Ma Clark sa che si tratta di lui. Gliel’ha detto. E in un certo senso, questo significa che Bruce non ha più bisogno di stare così attento.

Ci sono cose che ha sempre voluto fare per Clark che non sarebbero mai potute finire sulla lista prima; non ci sarebbe stato modo di nascondere il suo coinvolgimento, nessuno sforzo in grado di rendere plausibile negare il suo coinvolgimento. Ma adesso—

Si sente imbaldanzito al limite della stupidità. Non riesce a fermarsi. Aveva percepito una linea, aveva pensato di averla oltrepassata. E qualche parte di lui, sospetta, la sta ancora cercando: vuole accertarne la posizione in modo corretto, dopo averla persa di vista.

Perché dev’esserci. Deve esserci un punto oltre il quale Clark vorrà porre un freno, un limite a ciò per cui Bruce può farla franca.

E lui lo troverà, prima o poi.

Quindi: porta Clark fuori per pranzo, gli offre la cena, senza la finzione di una consegna d’asporto; assolutamente senza nessuna copertura, un brivido inconsueto nel concedersi di essere così dolorosamente trasparente. Libri cui Clark ha fatto cenno di essere interessato compaiono sugli scaffali nel soggiorno della Sala—Clark lo nota ogni volta, e sembra voler insistere nel sorridere a Bruce al di sopra delle pagine, dopo.

Non succede spesso che si ritrovino con un lasso di tempo libero che è improbabile sia interrotto. Ma nelle rare occasioni in cui succede, Clark si lascia convincere facilmente a vedere film di ogni genere, qualunque tipo di performance dal vivo in centro, che sia Metropolis o Gotham, per la serata.

(L’opportunità di rilassarsi ed essere se stesso, gli fa bene, decide Bruce. Clark—sorride di più.)

Bruce esagera, un deliberato passo alla volta. E Clark non lo ferma, glielo permette e glielo permette e glielo permette.

Dovrà esserci una fine, prima o poi. Ma a quanto pare non ancora.

* * *

La questione con l’appartamento di Clark è in realtà un’indulgenza relativamente minore, sulla personale scala di Bruce.

Portare Clark fuori a cena, solo perché lo vuole, solo perché può, è un lusso. Dare qualcosa a Clark solo perché Clark gli sorrida è pura auto-gratificazione.

Ma poi viene fuori che l’appartamento di Clark a quanto pare ha un problema di muffe che comporterà almeno una settimana di lavori, non solo per identificare e sistemare il connesso problema di umidità, ma per scrostare tutti i muri e far saltare i pavimenti rovinati e rimpiazzarli.

Clark ha bisogno di un posto dove stare. Un hotel sarebbe una spesa assolutamente non necessaria, specialmente con lo stipendio di Clark Kent. La Sala sarebbe una ragionevole soluzione temporanea—ci sono stanze preparate per permettere loro di fermarsi per la notte se ce n’è bisogno—se non fosse per i sotterfugi richiesti per evitare che qualcuno veda Clark Kent entrare o uscire dalla proprietà; e finché Clark offrirà come spiegazione che starà a casa di un amico, non c’è ragione per non renderla la verità.

Bruce possiede o affitta almeno una dozzina di diverse proprietà solo a Metropolis, senza contare Gotham o la più ampia area cittadina. E assolutamente non c’è una buona ragione perché Clark non dovrebbe usarne una.

È un suggerimento completamente ragionevole. Una soluzione a un problema legittimo. Anche se Bruce _non avesse_ fatto un’abitudine, di cui è innegabilmente dipendente, di dare a Clark cose che gli piacciono, gli avrebbe probabilmente fatto la medesima offerta.

Ma Clark abbassa il capo e aggrotta la fronte, solleva le spalle, quando Bruce parla, e non è difficile capire che sta per rifiutare.

“Non penso che—voglio dire, ti ringrazio per—”

“Clark,” dice Bruce, prima che Clark possa prendere l’abbrivio. “Non è un’imposizione. Potrei ospitare metà Smallville, se ce ne fosse bisogno.”

Ma quello fa solo aggrottare di più la fronte di Clark. “Lo apprezzo, Bruce. Davvero.”

“Ma,” lo imbecca Bruce, quando Clark esita, e poi decide di provare un’altra tattica. “Staresti da un amico che ti avesse offerto il suo divano, non è vero?”

“Sì,” concorda Clark, lentamente.

“Be’, è quello che stai facendo.”

“Tranne che il mio amico è Bruce Wayne,” fa Clark, sarcastico, “quindi il divano è una suite in un attico.” Si morde il labbro, e scuote la testa. “Senti, capisco perché tu pensi che sia la stessa cosa. Ma a me non sembra lo stesso. È—è troppo.”

E se avesse obbiettato su basi logiche, Bruce avrebbe tirato fuori un’altra dozzina di analogie, avrebbe potuto convincerlo ragionando in cerchio. Ma nessuna esposizione razionale dei fatti può reggere il confronto con i _sentimenti_ più sinceri di Clark.

Bruce sospira. “D’accordo,” dice. “La casa sul lago, allora.”

Clark sbatte le palpebre.

“Io sto lì adesso. Tu saresti solo—un ospite.” Bruce fa una pausa deliberata. “Non dormiresti comunque sul divano, se consideri quella parte non negoziabile—”

E funziona: Clark ride. Si sfrega la nuca, dopo, e c’è qualcosa nel modo in cui inclina la testa, nel leggero rossore che sboccia sulle sue guance che colpisce Bruce come stranamente timido. “Ok,” concede dopo un secondo. “Okay. La—la casa sul lago, allora. Grazie.”

I primi giorni vanno bene.

È un piacere, persino. La presenza di Clark nei suoi spazi con tale regolarità—vederlo per prima cosa al mattino, capelli scompigliati e occhi stropicciati; o sentirlo a tarda sera trascinarsi verso la stanza per gli ospiti, le spalle che fanno crack mentre si stiracchia—non è qualcosa per cui Bruce possa immaginarsi incline a lamentarsi.

E quella regolarità è precisamente la ragione per cui è facile accorgersene, quando l’atteggiamento di Clark comincia a cambiare.

Non è arrabbiato, non è turbato. Non litigano. È una tensione graduale, strisciante, tutto qui. Clark si fa cauto, troppo educato. Bruce non riesce a capire cosa lo disturbi, e più a lungo la cosa va avanti, meno è propenso a chiederlo; la cosa comincia a dare l’impressione di un ordigno attivo ma inesploso.

Forse questa, non riesce a far a meno di pensare, è la linea che stava cercando. Magari Clark riesce a percepire che per quanto Bruce abbia inteso l’invito in modo sincero, c’è una debole e segreta parte di lui che è stupidamente troppo felice di essersi assicurata la compagnia di Clark fino a questi livelli—una parte che è costantemente ansiosa di attribuire alla presenza di Clark nella casa sul lago un peso che non ha, non importa quando severamente Bruce cerchi di soffocarla.

E l’ultima cosa che Bruce ha mai voluto da tutta questa situazione è mettere Clark a disagio.

La sera che finalmente si costringe ad affrontare il discorso e a ribadire l’offerta dell’attico, per un istante è certo di aver frainteso tutto—che dal momento in cui Clark ha trovato quella scatola di teddy grahams, dal momento in cui si è reso conto che si trattava di Bruce, si è sentito impossibilitato a rifiutare; che Bruce ha commesso una serie di stupidi errori che finalmente si sono sommati in un peso che neppure Superman è in grado di portare.

Ma tutto quello che Clark dice, quando alla fine la smette di fissare in silenzio il tavolo tra loro, è, “Mi dispiace.”

“Ti dispiace,” ripete Bruce cautamente, per esortarlo.

Clark chiude gli occhi, si sfrega il viso con le mani. “Dio. Non avrei dovuto—non avrei dovuto dire di sì. Non avrei dovuto dire di sì, e mi dispiace. È solo—” Si blocca e scuote la testa e si preme i palmi delle mani sugli occhi. “È solo che volevo farlo.”

“Clark—”

“Non avrei dovuto lasciarti continuare a fare tutte quelle cose per me. Lo sapevo che era troppo; era già troppo. È solo che non volevo dire niente” ammette Clark, una confessione vacillante. “È stato stupido ed egoista, ma non volevo dire niente. Ero—Mi piaceva.”

“Clark,” dice Bruce, e si china verso di lui, allunga titubante una mano attraverso il tavolo per posarla sul polso di Clark. “Doveva piacerti.”

Clark abbassa finalmente le mani. Il sorriso che rivolge a Bruce è piccolo e obliquo, caustico. “Non così tanto,” dice piano, e poi si morde il labbro. “Ho sempre pensato che—che avresti smesso. Che te ne saresti stancato, prima o poi. Non riuscivo a capire che cosa ci guadagnassi. Ma non sarebbe durato per sempre, e fino a quando saresti stato disposto a farlo, volevo che lo facessi. Era una cosa egoista,” ripete, abbassa la testa, sfregandosi il dorso del naso con il pollice.

E sembra impossibile, in quel momento, non dargli altro se non—se non quello che deve volere: una confessione in risposta. La verità.

“Non pensavo che avrei dovuto smettere,” si costringe a dire Bruce. “Pensavo che mi avresti fatto smettere tu.”

Clark alza la testa di scatto. La sua mano è ancora sollevata, a mezz’aria; i suoi occhi sono spalancati, sorpresi, di un blu infinito.

“Volevo darti le cose che volevi, anche se—anche se non le volevi da me. Sapevo che sarebbe stato troppo, alla fine. Sapevo che ti saresti stancato, ti permettermi di indulgere in questo modo. Ma—”

“Bruce,” dice Clark.

Lo sta ancora fissando. Ma poi qualcosa passa veloce sul suo viso, qualcosa che Bruce riconosce lontanamente come determinazione.

“Bruce, sei un idiota. Lo sono anch’io,” aggiunge, prima che Bruce possa mettere insieme un’obiezione alla sua definizione, e poi lui—si alza, si sporge sul tavolo; solleva il viso di Bruce, sicuro, e lo bacia.

Oh.

Bruce rimane sbalordito per un momento di troppo—cerca in ritardo di rimediare, e poi Clark ride contro la sua bocca, si scosta. Lo bacia di nuovo, di nuovo, brevi tocchi leggeri; Bruce cerca di trattenerlo, di indugiare, ma Clark sta sorridendo troppo.

E poi gira il viso di Bruce, sfiora con un bacio la sua guancia, il suo orecchio. “Bruce,” mormora, sottovoce come se fosse un segreto. “Indovina cosa voglio ora.”


End file.
